Mutant
by zombieneko
Summary: A team rocket experiment gone wrong has turned many Pokemon into human/pokemon mutants. It's a pikachu x bunneary fic This is my first fanfiction for this website... Please tell me what you thought. I will try to update a chapter every week... Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Bunneary's POV

"Hey! There you are Pikachu! Everyone's been looking for you! You can't just disappear in the middle of training!" I said angrily. Pikachu was just sitting there with his annoying smug smile… He turned to face me.

"Don't get yer hair in a twist." He said smirking. My heart skipped a beat as I blushed furiously. He was so hot….

"All right, all right, I'll go back now…" He said sighing, flicking his long blonde hair out of his face. He stood up. Two things poked out from his hair…

"Oh my god, Pik! Your ears are back again!" I exclaimed. His grey eyes opened wide.

"Again?!"

"We'll never fit in with the humans…" I sighed sadly.

Three years ago, one of team rocket's plans went horribly wrong. The planned on dumping a homemade sedative on top of our group of friends from their hot air balloon in an effort to steal pikachu, but it was poorly made and had severe repercussions on all of us. As a result, Dawn, Ash, Brock, Gary Oak and team rocket were all killed. The chemicals poisoned their blood stream, and left them sick in hospital for months before they died. All of the pokemon out at the time were turned into half human, half pokemon mutants. Professor Oak and May, who both lost people they loved, were able to save us. We can never turn completely pokemon again, but stay in human form. However lately, parts of our bodies have been turning back pokemon. Aipon turned completely back into a pokemon last week, but it was only a matter of days before he went insane and died.

Pikachu and I were both running back to Professor Oak's lab at an incredible speed. I glanced at Pikachu. He was running slower than normal for a pikachu. He now had ears and a tail. If we didn't get back soon…

"Pikachu! Let me carry you. Your going to slow, and I can run much faster, being a bunneary and all." He normally hated that I was faster than him, but he was too exhausted and in too much pain at the transformation back into a pikachu to care. He nodded, and I gently scooped him up into my arms. He was heavy and much taller than me, but pokemon/human mutants have a better physical capability than any other species.

I ran as fast as I could through the tall grass, past startled wild pokemon and through Pallet Town until I came to the professor's lab.

"Get Oak!" I yelled at the nearest worker. They ran off to get him, spurred by the urgency in my voice.

I took Pikachu to a medical examining room, and placed him down gently in the sick bed. He was already unconscious and had a high fever. I reached behind a framed photo of Gary on the wall to find a safe.

"Three…Four… Six two." I mumbled spinning the dial. I reached in and grabbed a hypodermic needle then closed the safe. I pulled the plastic bag around it off with my teeth, then yanked the cap off and plunged it into Pikachu's arm. It was a special injection Professor Oak made that acted as a pain killer and slowed the transformation into pokemon.

The professor finally arrived at the door panting, with two nurse Joys behind him. He took one glance a Pikachu.

"You've given him the injection? Good. Nurses, get him into to a hospital bed and into the operating room now. I'll probably have to remove the virus from his stomach again- it may have latched on to an organ…"

I don't remember much after they wheeled him off, training and then running with Pikachu had left me exhausted ad I had passed out.

I was woken up by a very tearful May.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu's POV

"One, two, one, two!" May called out as we punched and blocked with our sparring partners. Everyone at the lab was expected to keep fit at all times just in case Prof. Oak sends us out on research trips. They could be anywhere from the desert or arctic, but never really in johto, sinnoh, pallet or any other towns.

I barely had time to duck before Bunneary's fist whistled past my ear.

"Time's up!" May called. "Move on to the assault course."

Everyone jogged off to the first obstacle.

A sharp pain ran through my head. Ow... What was that? I found that as I run more it hurt more. May definitely wouldn't let me quit, so I ran up to the fence, quickly looked around and ducked under. There was a trail through the tall, densely packed grass from where I walk through.

When 'it' happened, everyone took up some form of a hobby or talent to take their mind off what happened and handle their grief. Bunneary liked martial arts. She could beat anyone in a match.

I on the other hand, had no talent for anything. I just liked to sit by the pond in the middle of the grass forest and watch the golden splash in the pool.

I don't know how long I was sitting there but the next thing I know the sun was setting and an angry Bunneary stood in front of me.

"Hey! There you are Pikachu! Everyone's been looking for you! You can't just disappear in the middle of training!"

Her long brown hair hung down to her hips, tied in two ponytails with yellow ribbons.

"Don't get yer hair in a twist," I smirked.  
She didn't look as amused as I was.  
"Alright, alright, I'll go back now..." I pushed my hair back from my eyes.

Bunneary's big, black eyes opened wide in shock.  
"Oh my god, Pik, your ears are back again!"

I felt my expression mirror hers.  
"Again?!"

"We'll never fit in with the humans.." she sighed, her eyes downcast.

We began running back to the Oak's lab. The pain in my head earlier must had been the ears...

It hurt so much... My vision grew cloudy, my breath laboured. I could tell I was running too slow by Bunneary's expression.

"Pikachu! Let me carry you. Your going to slow, and I can run much faster, being a bunneary and all." she said.

Normally I would have protested or been annoyed, but right now I felt to crap to care. I nodded.

I lapsed in and out of consciousness: I only remember fragments. The slight sting of a needle in my arm, some yelling and then being wheeled away as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunneary's POV

"May, what's wrong?! Please tell me he's not..." I begged, tears welling in my eyes.

"He's alive... Just, but in a stable condition. B-but... Charizard is dead..."

The first part of her sentence cheered me up greatly but the second part sent me back into a depression.

May was and always has been very strong and always in charge of her emotions. After finally getting over Ash, she was charmed by Charizard and his hot temper. She still mourned and loved Ash, but she knew she had to move on. The deaths of both Ash and Charizard must be taking a huge toll on her. Heck, I didn't even know how she wasn't screaming and crying curled in a ball in the corner. May is strong.

I cried too, and we both hugged each other for support. Charizard had been a good friend to me.

After she had stopped crying, I gently pulled away.  
"There's something suspicious about how everyone's starting to turn back..." I frowned.

Maya's eyes opened wide.  
"You're right... If you were to start turning back, it would have been three months after what happened, not three years..."

"There was just something suspicious about the whole thing... Especially how team Rocket's bodies where never found."

"What if... No, it can't be!"

"Can't be what, May?"

"Maybe Team Rocket... Are still alive?"

I thought for a second.  
"I don't think so. They're too stupid to have escaped. They were probably blown up with their air balloon."

"I guess..." May sighed.

"Let's get home. You need to rest." I said, grabbing May's arm and leading her outside.

*Later on*

May sat on her couch while I ordered pizzas.

We ate in an awkward silence until I stood up to leave.  
"I'd better get going. I'm tired."

"Why don't you stay here, in the guest room? It's three am!" May offered.  
"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not! I'll get a blanket and pillows for you."

Half an hour later, I was settled in bed. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Team rocket had captured pikachu yet again, and we're going through their normal, incredibly cheesy routine.

"I'm Jesse!"

"I'm James!"

Pikachu was eating through their latest capture device, the oddly normal net. It was cheap rope and his electric rodent teeth made quick work of it, gnawing through it in seconds.

"All right pikachu! Use thunder shock!"

"Pika!" pikachu replied as his cheeks charged with electricity.

"Fight me, Ash!"  
Everyone turned to look at the new voice. Gary stood, emerging form the bushes in a battle stance with a pokeball in hand.

"Not now, Gary!" Ash said exasperatedly. "Pikachu, use thunder shock now!"

"Pikaaa-"

"NO, WAIT!" meowth cried.

It was too late. Pikachu's attack's blinding white light blinded everyone. The shock hit the balloon in the wrong place and it exploded, screams filling the air.

Dawn hugged me close, and buried her blinded eyes in my fur as a toxic gas sedative rained down on us.

Some one was still screaming. All of the Pokemon trainers were unconscious, but Gary was no where in sight.

I looked at Dawn. She had turned a shade of pale green and almost stopped breathing.

No. This couldn't be happening. Dawn was my closest friend. My bunneary body could not scream, my sorrow was held inside me as I slowly lost consciousness.

I woke up screaming. My chest heaved as I tried to breath properly. I couldn't see properly, so I bought my hand up to my eyes and realised I was crying. I wiped the tears away with my sleeve and got out of bed.

I walked into the kitchen to find May cooking pancakes.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Or should I say afternoon? It's twelve-thirty!" her cheerful smile was strained and fake. I couldn't blame her. After what has happened she probably wouldn't smile properly again for a while.

"It's twelve-thirty?! You should have woken me up!"

"Don't worry about it. You obviously needed sleep. Want some pancakes?"

"You didn't have to make pancakes!"

"It's fine. It takes my mind off..." she trailed off, handing me a plate of pancakes.

I ate them silently. They were really good.

"I've got a fitness class at one to teach, so I'll have to leave now. Just put the plate in the sink and lock the door behind you when you go, okay?"

"Got it," I mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. But she was already gone.

I didn't really want to go out into the sunlight and face people- I was too depressed. I have always been an introvert, and some days I just need to be by myself.

I dumped the plate in the sink and headed out into the real world, locking the door behind me with a loud click.

A figure dressed all in black watched Bunneary leave May's apartment.

"They're getting to close to the truth- what really happened. Something has to be done about them..."


	4. Chapter 4

Bunneary's POV

Instead of going home I went to see pikachu. I really wish I hadn't. After everything that happened...He goes and does that to me. I can't believe that little prick!

I ran down the hospital steps, wiping my tears on my sleeve. I couldn't go back to my place because it was right next to pikachu's, and I really don't want to spend another night at May's.

I really didn't know where to go or what to do. So I ran.

Pikachu's POV

Pain. That's what I was definitely in right now. My eyes are heavy, and I can't hear anything except the steady beep of the machine monitoring my heart. So. I was alive. I slowly opened my eyes. The world was blurry, but I could see a girl standing in front of me.

"Bunneary?" my voice was hoarse; I barely recognised it.

"Yes, Pik... I'm here."

She leaned towards me and kissed me. I pulled her closer.

"I never want to lose you," I whispered.

I blinked, clearing my blurred sight.

"Wait..." I looked at the girl in front of me in horror.

"You're not Bunneary!" I saw two long, brown hair in twin pony tails flash and disappear down the hall out of the corner of my eye.

I propped my self up on my bed and looked at the girl I thought was bunneary. She had a turned up nose, a snobbish short green hair cut and a thick layer of yellow make up over her almost red eyes.

"Snivey?!"

"Mm-hmm. How sweet. You still like Bunneary. Who would have thought." she smirked.

"I never though someone would stoop so low as to take advantage of the bed ridden," I said coldly. Snivey was one of those girls: the ones that have to make out with every guy they meet. The ones that would stop at nothing to get what they want.

She tapped a perfectly manicured fingernail on her lips.

"I will have my way." then she turned and left.

I was incredibly happy when I was discharged a few hours later. I needed to sort out this mess and apologise to Bunneary. I walked down the road to Bunneary's house, which is right next to mine. Pallet town, even though it had expanded in recent years, was still quite small so it only took me a minute or two to get there. I knocked on her door. She didn't answer. I frowned. Bunneary didn't really stay out late that much.

I walked across to my house and changed out of the clothes I was wearing yesterday. And ate. Hospital food was disgusting.

May lived in an apartment just two minutes away, do I decided to check up on her.

I knocked on the door to her apartment but there was no answer. I tried the handle. It was unlocked. Cautiously, I stepped inside her apartment.

I stared at the room in front of me in shock.

"Oh my god... May? Where are you?!"

A hooded man walked outside of the apartment.

"That's one taken care of."


End file.
